


Just do it already Lupin!!

by ArrivingHellOnHeels



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrivingHellOnHeels/pseuds/ArrivingHellOnHeels
Summary: A little drabble about Hope encouraging her son to ask his boyfriend  to marry him.





	Just do it already Lupin!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and my first work in here but i said well why not? I just really love this dorks and want to add a little something to the amazing amount of works there are here.  
> Maybe I'll write something longer another time

Rem, love, you've been thinking it for too long " muttered Hope caressing her son's curls as to stop him from banging his head on the table.  
"Mam, what if he doesn't want to?" Answered said son with a groan.  
"He surely wants to, he might be thinking you don't want to"  
"But I'd love to... i just... i need to find the right ring" he lifted his head and the swooned back again into his wave of frustration "if i only had the money to give him what he deserves.. ow"  
"Remus John Lupin I believe we raised you better than this!" Hope heatedly stood from the table and walked around exasperated at her son.  
"But, have you seen him? Dating him is the only achievement in my life! How am i even supposed to deserve it? To deserve him"  
"Really Lupin, you are so much like your father " she took an exquisite wooden box out of nowhere and opened it to show one golden band.  
"Mam..."  
"Oh shut up! You knew i was going to" she took the brittle metal in her hands and looked lovingly at it. "He cried, you know? When i said yes... I tried to make him return it when i realized it was actual gold. But he said it was a melted galleon so there was no where to return it to. I got scandalized. I guess what I'm trying to say... the thing is not in how much you spend in it, that's not important. He could have asked me with a ribbon and i would have said yes. You have something special Rem, and that's what actually matters."  
"Mum... I... thank you. This is perfect "  
"Now go and get your boyfriend to marry you already or I'm going to owe Prongs a tart"


End file.
